Perfection is Achieved
by Genevieve Darcy Granger
Summary: ...not when There is Nothing More to Add, but when There is Nothing Left to Take Away - Antoine de Saint-Exupery. This is semi inspired by that one scene in Days of Future Past where Logan is buckling his belt and his pecs are bouncing. Don't be fooled, this is fluff.


It was your average school day at Charles Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. The students were in class, Forge already had to fix at least three laptops that had been streaming Pornhub at Scott's private wifi, and of course, naturally, Logan was nowhere to be found when his lesson period started. Charles, who was busy disciplining the three troublemakers for hacking into Scott's wifi, had telepathically asked Darcy, who had a free period, to go wake Logan up. He would have telepathically done it himself to Logan, but that just seemed like a bad idea considering what a rough night Logan had the night before. Ever since he came back from Japan he's been having trouble sleeping, tortured by nightmares of his past that haunts him. Besides, if Charles didn't meddle in anyone's love life, he wasn't having fun.

So Darcy, only pretending to be irritated by the favor Charles asked of her because she didn't want him to know how happy it made her to have an opportunity to talk to Logan, found herself leaving the library earlier than expected to go wake the Wolverine. She definitely wasn't bothered for obvious reasons. For one, there were no students in the library that needed her help with anything. More importantly, for another, she got to speak with her most favorite person in the world. Darcy had missed him while he was gone, and now that he was back she was worried about how unhappy he seemed. What she wanted was to give him the world, or at least to offer him herself, but something stood in her way. That something was herself and she knew it, but she could always take what small pleasures she could just by being with him however she can be.

The closer she got to his bedroom, located in the hallway where the rest of the teacher's rooms were, the harder and faster her heart started to beat in her chest. Honestly she's mad at herself for acting like some silly schoolgirl over him – at over two hundred years old you'd think that she'd know better than to fall in love. But now that she's found someone like her, someone like her that she adored for his resilience and snark and loyalty and honor, she doubted she'd ever get over him should he ever reject her. That is, if he ever rejected her. One had to ask first before one could be rejected.

Before she knew it, Darcy was at his bedroom door and she felt like her heart was going to leap out of her throat the moment the door open. Nervously smoothing down her shirt and her skirt, she took several deep breaths to calm herself, counting to ten in her head. He was just on the other side of the door, she knew, but she didn't want to pry with her telepathy. That was rude and something that most people didn't care for. Honestly she didn't let people know when she was inside their minds, but with Logan she was afraid to even peek lest she find something she doesn't like. Like if he hates her. Fixing her hair one last time, she finally sighed and knocked on the door carefully. "Logan, the Professor sent me to tell you that your class has already started without you."

From the other side of the door came the muffled reply, "Yeah? Come in and give me a second." There were a few rustling sounds, like someone throwing the covers off themselves, and Darcy felt a rush of excitement in her veins as she pictured Logan with a bed head. But why should she only imagine it when he invited her inside? Trepidation gone now, she bravely opened the door and let it swing open on its own.

There was Logan. He was standing beside his unmade bed, sheets pulled off the mattress and twisted with the blankets, but she wasn't looking at his bed. Darcy didn't notice the katana swords he had on the wall, or the bear skin rug he had on his floor. She didn't notice that he had clothes strewn about everywhere, or that here and there on his headboard were claw marks as an additional sign that he was a restless sleeper. Willfully ignored were the beer cans hastily shoved underneath the bed along with the empty whiskey bottles and beer bottles on the bedside table. The overflowing ash tray with too many chewed up cigar ends went unnoticed, too. All of the room's contents were ignored by Darcy as she had eyes only for Logan.

"Hey Darcy," he casually greeted her in that husky voice she adored, even richer than usual as it was roughened by sleep. Logan was pulling on a pair of jeans over his boxers, not even embarrassed by his state of undress, only even glancing in her direction long enough to see who she was. Her first impression of him half naked was that he was very hairy. Of course, she didn't mind hair. It was thick and black across his arms and legs, sparser across his broad chest before growing thicker again near his pelvis and around his navel. Yes, the sight of his happy trail made her very happy; and she very much admired his large muscles rippling under his tanned back as he zipped up and buttoned up his jeans. Logan's veins were popping just underneath his skin, extremely wet cut and defined on his abdomen. When his pectoral muscles popped as he buckled his belt, she made a very small noise and that's when Logan's brow furrowed, his mouth a frown she'd love to kiss away.

Frozen inside the doorway, Darcy's throat went dry as she took in the sight of him, all the moisture in her mouth seemingly gone to soak her panties. Rapidly she debated with herself whether she should look away, but then she saw his nose twitch and she wanted to kick herself. Of course he could smell it. He could probably smell it better because she was a feral mutant, too. Wanting to distract him and fill the awkward silence in the room with noise, Darcy repeated to him with a slight stumble of her tongue, "You're class has already started, love – Logan. You should be there now."

He lifted his head and looked at her, still sniffing, and Darcy resiliently lifted her chin to him. "Yeah, I know that," Logan mumbled distractedly and narrowed his eyes at her, not in a suspicious way but in a way that showed his curiosity. It made Darcy want to melt, but she couldn't move. Even as he took a step toward her, her own stubbornness wouldn't allow her to move. She was a coward. If he noticed how she smelled, then he was going to have to say something about it because she wasn't going to acknowledge it otherwise.

By the time he was standing in front of her, head tilted down to look at her properly, Darcy was very thankful that her knees haven't given out on her. He was so close that she could see the details of his skin. Should she reach out her hand, she could put it over his heart and feel if it was stuttering as hard as her own. Instead she took a breath, not quite gasping, and smelled him herself. Of course, she was in his room so everything had his scent of spicy cigars and metallic blood and sour alcohol; but this close with her mouth slightly agape she could taste the salty tang of testosterone in his sweat. Being feral and attracted to him, she could tell that his pheromones were not quite as strong as her own, but he felt similarly. That or he was just naturally oozing sex and masculinity with ease. "You know," Logan started in a low voice, "if you want me to get to class you should move out of the way."

Blinking rapidly, Darcy looked up at his face, something she had been avoiding because she didn't want to see the knowing look in his eyes. Also it would just be easier for her to stare at his nipple and imagine it in her mouth rather than acknowledge the elephant in the room that was her obvious attraction to him. Looking at his face now, the face she knew intimately from secretly looking at it from across the kitchen counter or the Danger Room, Darcy saw his smug smirk and itched to reach up and pinch his cheeks in retaliation. Instead she sassed him, "Well far be it from me to stop you from teaching your class shirtless. The students would hardly learn anything during that kind of lesson, now would they?" She shook out her hair slightly, an unconscious movement to make herself seem bigger, and raised an eyebrow at him defiantly. Oh, how she would love to kiss him but she lacked the nerve to do so.

In response Logan cocked his head at her, seemingly surprised. Raising his eyebrow right back at her, Logan countered her argument smoothly, "I imagine you could learn something from that lesson." His voice was dark and smooth. Even if Logan didn't have the power to read minds, Darcy certainly felt like he could read her like a book right now.

Thoughtlessly, Darcy defensively responded, "There's nothing you could teach me that I haven't learned firsthand in my full life." She could stand on her toes and kiss his chin now without craning her neck if she wanted. And she really wanted to.

The man only hummed back at her, "It sure smells like you wanted to learn something from me." He still had that shit-eating grin on his face, but his eyes were sparkling in contrast. Was he flirting with her? She was flirting with her.

Openly, Darcy flirted back, "There's only one thing I want to learn from you, Logan." Were her eyes deceiving her when she thought she saw him shudder at the sound of her name? Or was she hallucinating how his eyes dropped to her lips?

Licking his lips, Logan practically growled at her, "What do you want to learn from me, Darcy?" When had they closed the distance between them? His breath was hot and she could feel it fan across her face. Sure he hasn't brushed his teeth because she could smell last night's hard liquor on his breath, but she still breathed him in, relishing in their close proximity.

Softly came her answer, "Everything. Everything about you." Finally her hands found purchase on his body, palms cupping his cheeks and fingertips pressing into his temples, claws buried in his hair. Her hands gently coaxed him to lean down and she pushed herself up on the very tips of her toes to meet him halfway. Together their mouths met, and she keened into his lips as she very gently captured his bottom lip. She twitched her neck, causing her cheek to nuzzle against the tip of his nose. Darcy never felt something so pure from this but she knew she never wanted it to end either. This was perfect.

For the span of three heart beats, Logan didn't move. Suddenly, though, he was moving his lips against hers, kissing her back. He brought his hands around her back, tangling his fingers at the ends of her hair to tilt her head back a little further, and he pulled her against him. That's when perfection turned into something deeper.

Losing her balance and falling against Logan's hard chest caused Darcy to open her mouth in surprise, and her hands fell to his shoulders that she gripped hard to keep herself from knocking him over. Immediately he took advantage of her open mouth by finding her tongue with her own. With this new level of intimacy, Darcy followed his tongue back into his mouth to get a taste of him for herself. That's when she had to stop.

Pulling back with regret, Darcy breathlessly gasped to him, "I'm sorry I cannot go any further." Her thumb apologetically rubbed against his skin, a small movement, but one she savored.

"What?" Logan's eyes popped open after an obvious delay where he had to process her words. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" His eyes were hot, gaze was heavy, and he looked so sad that she stopped kissing him, though his kiss-swollen mouth was half smiling.

Mesmerized by the sight of him drunk off of her kiss, Darcy mitigated his fears, "No, no, Logan. It's just that, well," she paused to laugh a little nervously, "Um, you haven't brushed your teeth."

Numbly Logan repeated, "What?" He frowned, and this time with his bottom lip puffy from Darcy's attentions the frown looked more like a pout. Logan looked absolutely adorable.

With a dreamy sigh, Darcy explained, "Morning breath." She wanted to kiss away the wrinkle between his brows, but managed to control herself this time. "Don't get me wrong that was a fantastic kiss. But maybe," here she became more coquettish, "if you'd like to continue this we should head to your shower instead?" Batting her eyelashes at him, she lowered her hands from his shoulders to his pecs, grasping him firmly. He was perfection and all man, two things that normally did not coincide but for him there was an exception.

"Oh." Logan looked contrite. "Oh!" Then he cottoned on to what she was implying. "But what about my class, Professor Darcy? And don't you have a class to teach at 10:30?" Now he was teasing her.

Here she giggled, "Never you mind that. I have everything to learn from you, and you have so much more than everything to learn from me." Darcy managed to pop up and kiss his nose before pressing herself inside his room. The door closed behind her with a soft thud and muttered obscenity.

And neither Professor Logan nor Professor Darcy were seen for the rest of the morning.

~A Few Months Later~

Lazily lying in bed with Logan asleep beside her, Darcy's heart still thumped out of control whenever she was with him. Even now, curled up on her side, naked underneath the top sheet, Darcy still felt that same thrill as she watched Logan sleep on his stomach, his hand folded underneath his pillow and his face pointed in her direction. Not moving an inch except for her eyes hungrily roving over his serene and beautiful face, Darcy did not make a noise. Her fingers twitched with the desire to trace of the familiar edges of his back muscles, or the bumps and ridges of his spine, or the hard lines of his nose and jaw.

After Darcy started staying in his room, Logan started sleeping better. The beer bottles and beer cans were thrown away, but that didn't mean he stopped drinking. Darcy just drank with him and kept things tidy. Like his clothes were washed daily now and hung in the closet or put in drawers. His bed wasn't made every morning, but that was okay because they were sleeping in anyway and often went to bed early just to be with each other. They didn't have sex all the time, just most of the time. Darcy still hasn't learned everything from Logan, but that's okay. They have an eternity together.

Then just as Darcy was about to sling her leg across the back of Logan's hips, Logan's eyelids fluttered slightly and he let loose a sleepy little moan. Darcy smiled, pulling the sheet up over her nose to cover it, unexplainably happy at witnessing him rouse into wakefulness. Her eyes were scrunched up because she was smiling so wide, and his eyes were squeezed tight as he frowned and buried his face in his pillow. Darcy heard him groan, watched his back rise and fall as he heaved a deep sigh, then she felt him nudge her knee with his foot. "Good morning, my love. I love you." The words fell so naturally from her lips and she was glad.

Instead of answering Logan wiggled himself sideways until he had his side lodged against her. Carefully he wedged his head underneath Darcy's chin, the sheet moved aside easily enough. When he had his face pressed against the soft skin of her neck, he slowly moved his cheek over the flesh there, scraping her with his thick stubble. Believe it or not he was purring. It was possible for the Wolverine to purr if you knew him.

Pleased with him and herself, Darcy pressed more than a dozen kisses onto the crown of his skull and wrapped her free arm around his shoulders until she had her hand squeezing his bicep. "You want me to make you some breakfast, sweetheart?" She asked as she inhaled his scent that was so closely mingled with her own.

In his apparently comfortable position, Logan nodded his head and closed his lips around her pulse-point. He lifted the arm that was closest to her and wrapped is around her side until he had his fingers splayed over the small of her back. His fingertips moved in gentle circles and there was nothing but bliss between them. When they were pressed this close there wasn't room enough for anything else in their life. Nothing could be stolen from this either. They were at perfect equilibrium in their lives and harmony with the universe not because they were in love, or that they were happy with each other, but just because they existed in happiness.


End file.
